plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ice Pea
For other uses, see Ice Pea (disambiguation). |weapon/GW = Ice Pea Cannon |damage/GW = Freezing |range/GW = Mid |abilities/GW = |rarity/GW = Rare |image/GW2 = Ice PeaGW2.png |health/GW2 = 125 |variant of/GW2 = |weapon/GW2 = Ice Pea Cannon |damage/GW2 = Freezing |range/GW2 = Mid |abilities/GW2 = |rarity/GW2 = Rare }} Ice Pea is the Rare ice variant of the Peashooter in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 whose primary weapon is the Ice Pea Cannon, which shoots ice peas that deal 14-19 major damage (16-26 when upgraded), and after multiple hits on a single target, it will freeze the target. This makes them unable to move, attack, or use abilities. The only downside of the Ice Pea is that the sound he makes when his peas hit terrain is much louder, alerting players to the player's presence. Descriptions Stickerbook description The Ice Pea is the coldest Peashooter around, but still carries a warm personality. In-game description Ice Pea slows, and eventually freezes Zombie foes! AI Health (GW2 only) *Easy: 75 *Normal: 100 *Hard: 125 *CRAAAAAZY: 150 Primary weapon ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare The Ice Pea Cannon is the primary weapon of the Ice Pea; all facts below apply to a fully upgraded weapon. *The close range damage base and critical is 26. *The max DPS at close range is 46.2. *The middle range damage base and critical is 20. *The max DPS at middle range is 35.5. *The long range damage base and critical is 16. *The max DPS at long range is 28.4. *The splash damage at all ranges is 10. *The weapon slows any enemy that gets hit by it, if enough hits are dealt the enemy will be frozen. *The ammo in each clip is 15. *The reload time is 2.5 seconds. *The projectile speed is slow. *The weapon is semi-auto. *The bloom is low. Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 The Ice Pea's primary weapon is the Ice Pea Cannon. It deals 15 to 25 impact and critical damage depending on the distance. It also deals the same amount of splash damage as the normal Peashooter which is 10. However, if you can hit the enemy enough times, it will freeze the enemy, preventing them from firing their weapon or using their abilities. Abilities |-| GW1= |-| GW2= Strategies With Ice Pea is a great character for players who like freezing effects but have less than great accuracy. You can freeze enemies after just a few hits, and this character's splash damage allows for this to be done easier, and you can freeze multiple enemies at once. Use Hyper to rush at your opponents, and use the Chili Bean Bomb to force your opponents into range of your primary weapon. This character is best suited for mid-range combat but can also play a decent long range game if you are skilled at using it. Against If you are trying to 1v1 an Ice Pea, it is important to stay mobile, due to the splash damage that the Ice Pea possesses, especially if you are playing as a character with a large hitbox, like the All-Star. Get on elevated ground, and try to snipe from there or use abilities to take it out as soon as possible. Weapon upgrades Chilled Plant Food ''Grown from ice-chilled plant food, the Ice Pea's reload time has now decreased. Ice Packed Pea Bags Ammo capacity increases due to the discovery of more ice-packed pea bags. Harder Freezer Burned Peas Extra freezing increases damage. Zombies won't like the taste of these freezer burned peas. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Ice Pea GW1.png|Ice Pea in-game Craaazy-Snow Pea Pack.png|Ice Pea on the cover of the Craaazy! pack IcePeaGW2.png|HD Ice Pea Snow pea reveal.jpg|Ice Pea seen in the picture of Mixed Mode with a Toxic Pea and Camo Ranger Icepea.png|Ice Pea's stickerbook page Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Ice Pea GW2.png|Ice Pea in-game Snow PeaGW2.png|Appearance Trivia *Despite being an ice variant, he can ''still be frozen. **This applies with all ice variants. *If the player customizes him with a hat, all of his crystals on the back will disappear. This also happens to most other variants of the Peashooter, excluding Fire Pea. *The ammo upgrade was decreased from 15 to 14 in Garden Warfare 2. This also occurs with many other variants. *This plant is technically the Snow Pea from Plants vs. Zombies and its sequel, albeit mentioned under a different name. *Though his appearance remains the same in Garden Warfare 2, his icy skin appears to look more realistic and darker than in the first game. Category:Plant variants Category:Playable characters Category:Variants Category:Slowing plants Category:Peashooting plants Category:Peashooter variants Category:Rare plants Category:Ice plants Category:Ice variants Category:Rare variants Category:Immobilizing plants